memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaycee Horton
Kaycee Horton was a Human Starfleet officer from Star Trek: Victory series. She joined the USS Victory in season 2 of Star Trek: Victory. She is described as the rude, snobby, and a fast-talker. She was best friends with Lauren Johansson. She was the original mean girl. She was portrayed by Bianca Lawson. Starfleet Career Horton served as chief medical officer of the USS Victory-D after transferring from Starbase 205, with her best friend, Lauren Johansson in the year 2365, when the ship's previous CMO, Michael Donaldson, was given the position of "Head of Starfleet Medical." (Star Trek: Victory season two.) When she and Johansson arrived aboard, Wesley Crusher left command for a year-long trip, leaving Alexandra Laren in command until he returns. Horton joined Lt. Commander S.E.G.A. and Lieutenant Stephanie Thomas on a holodeck simulation of a Sherlock Holmes mystery. La Forge had unwittingly given the simulated Professor James Moriarty, Holmes's arch-nemesis, sentience by giving the computer the directive to create an adversary which could defeat S.E.G.A., not Holmes. Moriarty took control of the program and abducted Horton. She was held captive but unharmed until Commander Laren was able to convince Moriarty to release control of the holodeck. Kaycee was questioned in connection with the explosion that crippled the Enterprise's warp core in 2367. Her testimony was twisted by Admiral Nora Satie in order to implicate the quarter-Romulan crewman Simon Tarses in the incident, later determined to be an accident. (VIC: "The Drumhead") When the Victory entered a temporal causality loop while exploring the Typhon Expanse, Kaycee's feelings of déjà vu during a poker game and evidence of temporal phenomena lead to a solution which allowed the ship to break the cycle. When Ambassador Ves Alkar began using Lauren Johansson as a receptacle for his psychic "waste" in 2369, Horton developed a way to break his link on her and restore Johansson to normal. Medical Record A Ullian named Jev visited the Victory in 2368, and mentally attacked several crewmembers, including Horton, causing them to fall into a coma for a brief period of time, initially blamed on Iresine Syndrome. (VIC: "Violations") K turned Kaycee into a dog in 2369, but Kevin Rogers, another K, returned her to Human form. (VIC: "True K") Under the tutelage of Connie, Kaycee was very eager to learn advanced martial arts. She attempted the techniques as fast as possible, to varying degrees of success. She was slightly injured during a training session in 2369, although she admitted it was more of a blow to her pride. (VIC: "The Quality of Life") The Victory aided a Romulan Warbird damaged after an alien species used the artificial quantum singularity in its warp core as a nest for its young in late 2369. The Warbird was evacuated, and survivors were brought to sickbay. One of the aliens was masquerading as a Romulan female and was discovered by a Romulan crewmember. He fired a disruptor on disintegrate at her, but Horton got in the way and was hit. When time was reversed and restored, Lauren Johansson was on hand to move Horton out of the way in time. Mentions Kaycee was mentioned numerous times in two shows, Star Trek: DS12 and Valiant. In Star Trek: Valiant, when Stacey went into labor Tina Campanelli told Lillian Crusher that she didn't know anything about delivering a baby. Lillian responded by saying to her than Kaycee Horton didn't know about delivering a baby either, but did it anyway. In, Riley mentioned to an officer that he was dating Tina Campanelli, then the officer questioned if Tina had a crazy bitchy personality as Kaycee. Memorable Quotes *"Boss, you defending a woman who tried to blow up your ship and tried to kill your kid!" *(Kaycee): "Why? It is our obligation to think of getting the hell out of here!" (Wesley Crusher): "She's preparing to kill you." (Kaycee): "An good reason to escape." * Category:Humans Category:USS Victory-D Personnel Category:USS Victory-E Personnel Category:Starfleet chief medical officers Category:Starfleet medical officers Category:Chief medical officers Category:Commanders Category:Lieutenant commanders Category:Starbase 105 Personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel